christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year
"It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year" is a popular Christmas song written in 1963 by Eddie Pola and George Wyle. It was recorded and released that year by pop singer Andy Williams for his first Christmas album, The Andy Williams Christmas Album. However, it was not released as a promotional single by his record label (Columbia Records) that year, as they instead opted to promote his cover of "White Christmas" as the official promo single from the album. Overview Williams' original version of the song has since become a radio airplay standard, attaining more and more popularity with each passing holiday season since its original release. It was also selected as the theme song for Christmas Seals in both 1968 and 1976, and was featured in Home Alone 2: Lost in New York. In 1986, another popular version was released by Johnny Mathis on his fourth holiday album, Christmas Eve with Johnny Mathis. In 1999, country singer Garth Brooks became the first artist to chart a version of the song in North America, as his country remake reached #56 on Billboard Magazine's Hot Country Singles & Tracks chart. His version was taken from his second holiday album, Garth Brooks and the Magic of Christmas. In 1999, Kathy Troccoli recorded it as a duet with Williams. Most recently, a 2008 recording of the song by Harry Connick, Jr. (from his third Christmas album, What a Night! A Christmas Album) hit #9 on Billboard's Hot Adult Contemporary Tracks chart (the highest charting version of it to date in the United States).Artist Chart History - Harry Connick, Jr., For years, the song was used in a humorous fashion in the Staples office supply retail chain's annual back to school advertising campaign. In the commercials, the parents joyously shop for school supplies to the song in anticipation of the upcoming school year while their children sullenly follow. also used it to promote their lineup of college football bowl games for several years, used it to promote their "stoner" programming an April 20, 2011, better known as "4/20" or "Cannibus Day", used it in a web video to promote their Halloween events, and recently, used the song to use as a summer-related theme for its brand of alcoholic beverage. Lyrics :It's the most wonderful time of the year :With the kids jingle-belling :And everyone telling you :Be of good cheer :It's the most wonderful time of the year :It's the hap-happiest season of all :With those holiday greetings :And gay happy meetings :When friends come to call :It's the hap-happiest season of all :There'll be parties for hosting :Marshmallows for toasting :And caroling out in the snow :There'll be scary ghost stories :And tales of the glories :Of Christmases long, long ago :It's the most wonderful time of the year :There'll be much mistletoeing :And hearts will be glowing :When loved ones are near :It's the most wonderful time of the year :(Instrumental break) :There'll be parties for hosting :Marshmallows for toasting :And caroling out in the snow :There'll be scary ghost stories :And tales of the glories :Of Christmases long, long ago :It's the most wonderful time of the year :There'll be much mistletoeing :And hearts will be glowing :When loved ones are near :It's the most wonderful time... :It's the most wonderful time... :Oh, the most wonderful time... :Of the year Appearances in Christmas specials * Home Alone 2: Lost in New York * Jingle All the Way * One Christmas Eve * 'Tis the Fifteenth Season * The Most Wonderful Time of the Year * Single All the Way References Category:Songs Category:Muppet songs